


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming of Age, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Taeil, Getting Together, Hammocks, Insecure Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is a Good Friend, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Moon Taeil-centric, Summer Love, bisexual doyoung, slight biphobia, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**3:34 PM**

"So what are your family's plans for the summer?"Doyoung asked and Taeil just shrugged his shoulders in response."I don't know."He admitted."We haven't had a talk about it yet."

Both boys were currently laying in hammock in Doyoung's front yard.It was the was first day of June and Summer break would be starting soon.

And Taeil's graduation from High school was nearing closer and closer.


End file.
